


Rules

by ZiziTopsider



Series: Death's Blossom [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Please use communication when beginning sexual relationships, Reader Insert, Slight ride into Feels Street, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Screw the rules.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Death's Blossom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rules

You followed two rules for dating.

1: Don’t shit where you eat.  
2: If you do, don’t fall in love with said shit.

You pride yourself in the ability to withstand all the aimless flirts and offers from people wanting to fold you into paper cranes, finding that you stood among the few who followed your same mantra. After all, it wasn’t too hard to blame those who did; they knew your line of work and vice versa. Still, you shook your head at another baseless offer and walked away.

That didn’t mean you weren’t absolutely keyed up, though.

Oh, yes. You couldn’t quite remember the last time someone had you breathless and boneless after a session, finding that most cannot meet your passion. When the stray few showed up, you realized their mouths were more reckless than you found tolerable, so they went away. It was to where you had enough points to buy top of the line toys in various shapes and sizes, and a good stock in various battery companies.

Things like this happen, but you took it in stride and spent the weekend imagining. Images of some absolute divine eye candy rutting into your needy hole in all the right ways, endless strokes curling your toes. They whispered sweet nothings that were as empty as your savings account, but it didn’t matter. All you needed was that right one to roll along and give you everything you needed.

That’s why you were both pissed and thankful to find yourself pinned to the bed in a dusty shack, waiting for transport to pick you up. The man above you grunted and sighed, grabbed your chin and licked your neck. When he caught your bottom lip and sucked, you whined. His hands handled you like you were weightless, manipulating you into new positions and have you achingly scream his name.

“Mnh, you like that?”

“Shut up, don’t talk- ah!”

A series of thrusts had your eyes shut tight and legs quivering under the force. When he repeated the question, your needy walls flexed in response, pulling a groan from his throat. For a moment, you caught sight of him in between positions and stared in awe. Dark curls stuck to his forehead while beads of sweat cascaded down the defined muscles of his chest. He pulled his mouth back in a snarl, hazel eyes watching you back.

When he slid a gun calloused thumb over your clit and aimed his fat head directly at the place you needed him, you wailed. Your body went limp, collapsing into the stale sheets and shook fiercely from the last orgasm that sent you over. Coats of warm sticky fluid drizzled over your abused cheeks, simmering groans riding out with his own finish. The two of you fought against hammering hearts and taut lungs to regain composure, lost in the world that crept closer with each minute.

Clearing his throat, your Commander pushed off the wall and grabbed the top of his pants, sliding them up enough to walk to the bathroom. “They’ll be here in about 20 minutes. You might wanna clean up.”

Oh yes, the next task that was super important that you desperately wanted to get to, but your muscles refused to work. Sensing your dilemma, he returned to wipe his cum off, snarky laughter rumbling out after each brush. You wanted to be mad, desperately wanted to tell him to shove it, but that thought made you clench. He saw it and hissed.

“Damn. I thought that last one put you over. Guess you’re gonna need more later.”

With the grace of a newborn deer, you stood and righted your clothes, brushing past his cocky smile to fix your appearance in the bathroom. “That was a one and done, Sir. A lapse in judgement but it won’t occur again.”

“…Was it bad?”

Neck muscles tightened in protest to how fast you whipped around to see him. “No. It was phenomenal, probably the best I had and ever will again. That’s why it can’t happen again.”

You ignored his preening to the compliment, wishing you could take it back, but that wouldn’t be fair. At the sound of the approaching helicopter, you grabbed your bag and led the way, yelling at a smack to your ass.

“Oh, it will.”

-

It did. 

Three times that weekend, two more times by the end of the month, and you were finding it harder and harder to be in the same room with him. Your toys couldn’t compare, imagination failed. Any time you sought comfort in yourself, you’d find relief just over the horizon. When he was in control, you were breathless in 30 seconds.

After the initial excitement was over, you found that he pulled away slowly from whatever your entanglement was. Booty call texts went ignored, sly jokes shied off, and he slipped back into that professional Commander Asshole role that you loathed. Then there were the pangs of jealousy. He brazenly flirted and coordinated dates with agents who clamored to him. You didn’t want to feel it, but whenever he did it, it seemed to always be in front of you. That telltale smirk driving you mad.

He wasn’t at all surprised at the knock on his door shortly after, calling you in, and pointed to a chair without looking up. When you plopped into the seat, he kept his head down and pretended to read the report, waiting for your sharp tongue to lash out.

“Sir.” It wasn’t a question. You demanded his attention.

“Hm.” He would not play by anyone’s rules but his own.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“This report? I didn’t know they talked about the budget with you.”

Hissing, you let out a tense breath and closed your eyes to calm down. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Dropping the pen carelessly on top of the paper, he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. “No? Then what could it be?”

“You know what-“

“ _Sit._ ” The command came out sharp, freezing you in place while you fought the urge to run. When the air became thick with tension, you sat down and refused to look at him. He rounded the desk, leaning on the surface, and crossed his arms.

“Now, what were you talking about before you threw a tantrum?”

Your jaw clenched, fury burning below the surface. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I say something about it, you’ll just flaunt it in my face.”

A pointed stare met the mischief glittering in his eyes. “Aww, don’t tell me you’re jealous? Just because I talk to a few other agents? I thought you didn’t care?”

You stood and crowded his space, hands balled in tight fists at your side. He didn’t flinch at the proximity, studying how you fought to keep a straight face. A quick breath made your stomach flutter, clit throbbing at the scent of the cologne that was stuck to your sheets for days. By the time you met his eyes, a faint blush tinted your cheeks and his smile grew.

“I don’t want to care, but I do. You just backed away after being in my pants for two months. How could I not?”

With a shrug, he bit his lip and roamed your body with his eyes. “Because, it was just sex, right? You were the one who refused me when I wanted more.”

“That’s because you came into my room at 3 in the morning, smelling like whiskey and having the dick to match it. That didn’t seem like you wanted more to me.”

“I only came to you that night, though. Does that not mean anything to you?”

When you stepped back, his hands grabbed your arms and pulled your body flush to his, arms circling your resisting form.

“I don’t know how you like to communicate with your sex partners, but I don’t do that. At least give me the respect to tell me you’re no longer interested. We’re adults, let’s act like it.”

Gabriel grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you close, thumb moving to brush your bottom lip. “I’m sorry. Things got complicated on my side, and I fucked up. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Pushing away from his hold, you straightened your blouse and nodded. “Of course it won’t. Whatever we were before this is done.”

-

When you stuck to something, you did so stubbornly. Determined not to crack under pressure, you dove head first back into your work and ignored the tug at your heart each time he appeared. So when the gifts started coming, you returned them to his door. You left the food he cooked in the rec room for other agents to eat. Lingerie and toys eerily similar to his dick showed up, and you all but laughed. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see the thing staring back at him on his chair the next day.

Any time you passed him in the hallways, you nodded and saluted, refusing to stop. When you ran around the track in the morning, he joined you while you ignored him, completing your laps before speed walking back to your room. The first orgasm you had on your own wasn’t as exciting as it was with him, but it was better than nothing.

Then a three-day weekend rolled around. The halls were barren outside of essential staff and those that didn’t want to travel. Enjoying the silence, you took full advantage of the empty cafeteria and gym, relishing in the small freedom. After wiping down the treadmill, you tossed the towel into the bin next to the door and cranked up your music, drumming your hands in the air to the beats.

The wind was knocked out of your sails at the sight of Commander Reyes leaning against your door with a folder in his hand. If you weren’t covered in sweat, you’d turn around and leave. Steeling your emotions, you walked up to your door and tried to open it, but his body blocked the handle. Each attempt to move him was fruitless, so you gave up. Stepping back, you crossed your arms and glared at him.

“Hey, got something for you.”

“Thanks, you can drop it on my desk and I’ll look at it on Monday.”

“But it’s urgent.”

“Oh? So why do I have to handle it? You’re the Commander.”

His brows dropped low, frown increasing. “I should write you up for that.”

Laughing, you rolled your eyes and dropped a hand to your hip. “For refusing to take your work? Wow, what a great Commander we ha-“

The wind whipped through your messy hair at the force of him spinning on heel and nearly tossing you into the room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, dropping the empty folder on the ground while you kicked off your shoes. Standing on the other side of your table for safety, you waited until he seemed to calm down before he spoke.

“I’ve had it with this petty shit. Either we can work this out and be amicable, or I can put in a transfer so you won’t have to deal with this anymore. I refuse to be iced out in my own damn command!” When you opened your mouth, he held his hand up and stopped you. “The next words out of your mouth better be something worth listening to. If it’s some snide comment, save it.”

With a shrug, you drummed your fingers on the back of the chair and watched his brow twitch in irritation. “I’ve been doing exactly what I said I would. I told you we were done, you’re the one getting hurt because I’m not being swayed by your gifts.”

“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t come to me and tell me to stop.”

“Be honest, Reyes. Would you have stopped? The one time I tried, you ignored me.”

His beanie fell to the table, dark eyes locked on yours as he slowly closed in on you. “Yeah, that’s because you weren’t being honest. I would have dropped it if you didn’t do it out of jealousy.”

Huffing, you stepped back when he was nearly at your side. “I wasn’t _jealous_. If you want to stick your dick in idiots, then go ahead.”

When your hips hit the kitchen island, you shrank under his incredulous gaze. He caged you in with his hands, face dangerously close to yours. “Huh, a jealous person wouldn’t insult others if they weren’t, no?” His hand held your chin while he waited for you to look at him again. “Tell me the truth, the _real_ reason you didn’t approach me.”

Your teeth snagged your lip, heart hammering in your chest while you looked everywhere but his eyes. The heat that radiated off his hand, cologne and his own personal musk melting away your resolve with each inhale. Whimpering, your eyes met stormy hazel ones and shuddered.

“Because…”

“Because, _what_?”

“… I don’t think I would have been able to send you away. The night you came to my room, it took all of my strength to push you away. After that talk, I fought with myself not to run back into your office and forgive you. My body _aches_ without you. Nights are cold and lonely, and days are dull and long. We weren’t ever anything other than bedroom partners, so I was alright with letting it be, but I couldn’t. Any time I heard someone talk about how you were in bed, it was like a punch to the gut. You weren’t mine, but gods, if I could keep you to myself, I would in a heartbeat.”

You didn’t notice the tears that fell down your cheeks. Gabriel cradled your face in his hands, thumbs brushing them away before he pressed his lips to yours. There wasn’t any sense of urgency to it. The soft pecks in between shuddering breaths deepened when your hands held his hips. Tugging your bottom lip with his teeth, he pulled away and rubbed it with his thumb.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to be rejected-”

His lips stopped your stammering. The rest of the weekend gave you a sense of déjà vu, only this time it was much better. That twinge of worry that history would repeat itself was gone the second you saw him in the hallway and nearly short-circuited when he nodded and blew a kiss your way. Neither one of you was in a rush to define things, but it was okay.

Maybe some rules were meant to be broken.


End file.
